


高烧

by IdeHarue



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeHarue/pseuds/IdeHarue
Summary: 淋了一身的雨。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	高烧

**Author's Note:**

> 这玩意我已经鸽了，后续慢慢来吧

全是他的错，都是加洛·提莫斯的错。古雷·佛塞特无故又生出了怨恨，侧身躺在床上时他恨恨地盯着天花板，他恨那个小鬼阴错阳差闯进他原本安稳的人生再拖着他往泥潭下面走。

古雷自认为现在能轻车熟路地控制住自己燃烧的火焰，但他觉得他现在很有可能改变燃烧的方式——光是想到加洛那张脸，古雷感觉自己下意识咬牙的动作里能迸出火花。但是古雷·佛塞特在某些时候不会那么憎恨对方，至少看到对方下意识维护自己的行为时，他脑内产生出一种「也许自己不该这么做」的感觉，并且一时解释不清这是出于什么原因。全是他的错，都是加洛·提莫斯的错，古雷·佛塞特这么想着，他感觉到自己心脏的疼痛，不知名的感情和痛觉混作一团。

全是他的错，都是加洛·提莫斯的错。

「……混账。」

古雷勉强忍下情绪带来的疼痛，他听着窗外的雨声，黑着脸想那一头蓝毛的小鬼，也不知道是谁教他随意扰乱别人的生活——反正不是自己，如此想着的古雷翻了个身，思考了一会他终于觉得今天的状况不太对，今天的加洛就好像人间蒸发了，到现在还没有回家。

过了几分钟，可能是内心太过烦躁，让窗外的雨声听起来简直是火上添油。 古雷实在忍无可忍，于是坐起身瞟了一眼床头柜上摆着的闹钟。

九点半。

明明只是晚上九点半，连深夜都算不上的一个时间点，他也不知道自己为什么烦躁，是因为加洛这么久还没回到家吗？他觉得不是，他觉得这件事没资格让他生气，他宁愿再也见不到那个叫加洛·提莫斯的人。

——但是仔细想来，这件事以外也没有别的理由了。 古雷·佛塞特咬着牙，喉管发出模糊不清的音节。他知道自己在生气，因为心里的火烧得正旺，他感觉得到自己情绪不自主的变化。生气的缘由，他猜测其中一部分是因为加洛到现在还不回家、连一条短信都没有发过来，而另一部分是因为担心对方的自己。

想到他自己，这个名叫古雷·佛赛特的司政官，如今会为了自己认知里那个就算十六七岁了精神上还是小孩子的少年担心，他就越发烦躁。如果此时放出普罗米亚来燃烧，那自家房顶大概也要被掀飞再燃烧殆尽了。 也许可以达到重现八九年前他把加洛·提莫斯家烧得差不多一干二净的场景的程度。

联系上之后得好好审问他。

古雷顺势拿起闹钟旁边的手机，正打算打个电话，却听见居室外大门门锁转动的声音。他拿起手机的手颤抖了一下，又把它放回原处。「倒是省了打电话的工夫，这次得问清楚了。」如此想着的他穿上拖鞋就打算往外走，隔着居室门能听见外面比以往沉重的脚步声，他皱了皱眉。

今天与平常不同的地方太多了。他转动着门把手，打开了居室的门。

打开房门走到客厅后，古雷看到了还穿着制服的加洛，加洛刚打开门扶着墙的样子与平时没有什么不同——除了淋了一身的雨水回来，确实没什么不同。脸上还沾着水滴，而头发与刚得到没多久的制服被雨全部打湿。

两个人几乎是同时抬起头，加洛抬起头的速度比古雷稍微慢了些，四目相对后是短暂的沉默。古雷从加洛的脸色可以看出他的状态不是很好，平时看着凸显活跃感的蓝毛被雨水淋湿得耷拉在脸侧，像是他心里那热烈的灭火魂也可以被雨水浇灭——如果真的是这样就好了，障碍又能少了几分。如果现在能许愿的话，古雷·佛塞特肯定会说出类似「让那个讨厌鬼不要成为他的阻碍」的愿望。 两个人一开始都没说话，气氛就此凝固着，像是空气中掺杂了连锁冰结弹。半分钟后，古雷还是先走到对方身边开了口：「加洛，你这是怎么回事？」

「……老大。」加洛小声的说着，身体刚踏出去几步路就摇摇晃晃的，「……」听到对方一如往常的叫出自己心里最讨厌的称呼，古雷只是沉默了几秒后在心里暗自骂了一句，但是他也只能一如往常的装着烂好人，在加洛摔倒之前用右手扶住他的肩膀，等他稍微稳住了身体后再习惯性的用手去触碰他的额头。

好凉。加洛暗自感叹着，大脑在身体不适的情况下勉强维持着意识，感受到古雷手心温度时他暗自想着，略微冰凉的温度让他稍微比刚才清醒了一些。

「你发烧了。」古雷只是刚用手抚上加洛的额头就说了出来，但是加洛并没有回答，半合的眼看起来还是晕沉沉的，惹得古雷叹了口气。

「先带你去洗澡，出来之后等你吃完药再算这笔帐。」

没装上机械臂确实难以行动，他顾不上自己衣服被沾湿，只能用一只手揽住对方的腰，再把对方扶到浴室里。其实古雷触碰到加洛额头的时候他就觉得温度不低。换句话说就是，谁都知道这种情况是高烧，除非那个人是个傻子。古雷睁开眼看了一眼身旁低着头一言不发的加洛，很明显这个淋雨回家的死小鬼就是一等一的傻子。想到这里古雷自觉的加重手上扶着对方腰侧的力度。 每次都给别人添乱，这次也不例外。

古雷·佛塞特只在心里说着这句话，然后转过视线不去看对方。好在古雷的力气不小，他觉得能把对方拖进浴室里也算成功了一半，大约是加洛的意识稍微恢复了点，虽然只是坐在浴缸里，但是他终于有力气侧着头看着对方。

「……古雷，我……」

「别说话。」 闭上眼睛的古雷只是用刚好能让加洛听见的声音终止了话语的开端，让加洛把差点说出来的后半句话又急匆匆咽了回去。这个一头蓝发的小孩总能搞砸事情，至少古雷·佛塞特是这样认为的。这时候的加洛让古雷想起自己刚把对方带回家收养的时候，那个无助、不知所措、只能依靠自己的那个稚嫩小孩。

「自己脱衣服能行吗。」虽然古雷说了出来，但是实际上手部的动作比语言更快，体现在他的话只说到一半，却已经伸手开始帮忙脱下加洛身上已经完全湿透的救火队队服。愣了几秒后，对方终于小声的「啊」了一声才反应过来，那时外套已经被脱下，里面的T恤衫被古雷从下面往上掀起到腰，手背刚好无意识的触碰到加洛的侧腰。

「怎么了吗？」

「我自己来也行……」加洛小声的说着，然后把头转到靠着墙的那一边，避开古雷的脸。两个人都没说话，只是古雷一言不发的收回了手，直到自己看着加洛自己脱完了衣服才站起来开口：

「那我先出去了。」

听到这句话的加洛转过头眨了眨眼，回过头的速度明显比自己脱衣服的速度还要快。他看着对方也沾上了水的白衬衫，回答的速度也比刚才快了很多：「那个……等一下……你的衣服也湿了。」

古雷低下头看了一眼自己的衬衫，大概是把加洛扶进浴室时被那件已经被雨水打湿得惨不忍睹的外套蹭到的。「……要不你也洗个澡吧。」加洛见对方闭口不谈，只能缓解气氛似的小声说着，顺着自己原本的目光循迹而上盯着对方闭上的眼睛。实际上，加洛很害怕古雷因为这件事生他的气，晚归就算了，还淋着雨回家。

「……这家伙是在看我有没有生气吗，就算要观察，这样子也太明显了吧？不过这个神情有点似曾相识。」

古雷·佛塞特如此想着，终于在某个时刻嘴角控制不住的抽动着。

狗。他想起来了，很像狗——看这相同的眼睛，相似的神情，还有小声说话的模样。

……绝对就是一只在示好的哈士奇！

「这家伙……」古雷·佛塞特在心里自言自语着，想到这里的他身体下意识的往后仰，如果是其他人施展出这种神情倒还好，可是现在用着这招的是加洛·提莫斯。

那个被他害惨了的人，他无法拒绝。

即使他不知道为什么要接受加洛·提莫斯的这个建议，按理来说他应该恨、应该无视、应该远离这个令他想起身体内难以抑制的普罗米亚的人。 古雷·佛塞特无法拒绝，这个带着一丝孩子气的少年每一次都是例外。

「我去找换洗的衣服。」古雷只是转过身走出去后关上浴室的门，隔着磨砂玻璃门的脚步声听起来比以往沉重几分。加洛松了一口气，至少对方没有说出拒绝，就代表他就不会因为这件事惹得与自己同居的普罗米波利斯司政官大发雷霆，而今天与对方相处的时间也可以变得格外的多。

虽然把自己整成这副落魄样子，但是加洛·提莫斯已经觉得无所谓了。他的嘴角不自知的上扬着，全然不在意随意被丢进旁边桶内刚领回来并没有几天就被自己整得惨烈的新制服，以及稍有好转但还是不舒服的身体。

果然还是争取那点能跟老大共处的时间比较重要吧。 他闭上眼，自觉的脱掉身上的黑色T恤衫，对方手背的温度和触感还存留在他的记忆里。

古雷·佛塞特觉得事情好像有点不太对劲，倒不如说这一整个晚上都不对劲。他能听见自己喉咙里发出的吸气声，快步走回居室之后背抵着锁上的门，身体重心不稳的滑坐在地上。他没有试着站起来，只是闭上眼回想刚才的情景。加洛·提莫斯确实不是小孩了，至少身体上表现如此。譬如这几年猛涨的身高、叠加的年龄，小孩不经意间长成少年后日积月累拥有的独立，还有手背无意间蹭过对方腰侧的触感。

古雷·佛塞特承认，加洛·提莫斯确实变得有些成熟了。过了几秒他突然意识到自己在干什么，他在承认自己本该无视和厌恶的事实，但是今天却没有以往那种对加洛的抗拒、恼怒和反胃感。就好像他以前从碧儿茹那里听到那个被他憎恨的少年拼命的维护他的事迹时，他遮于背后的手握成拳，心里愤怒的火焰却占比很小。

「又跟同年级的同学打架了吧。」碧儿茹低着头看手上的数据，然后小声说了一句。但是古雷只觉得悲哀。 只有悲哀。古雷·佛塞特如此想着。


End file.
